Dilemne
by AyasherI
Summary: the GazettE Kai x Ruki x Aoi... Notre batteur se retrouve face à un choix difficile... Que doit-il choisir ? OS


Alors ce OS est un pari lol un pari fait sur les bancs de la fac... fufuuuuuuu... si si j'vous assure on bosse à la fac ^^ d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que j'ai un autre pari à faire... un à 5... X_______X

**Disclaimer :** ils s'appartiennent... du moins j'espère pour eux...

**One Shoot**

**Dilemme**

**(Aoi x Kai x Ruki)**

**Note de l'auteur :**Non non ce n'est pas une death fic !! ^^

Tsutsu-chan c'est quoi ce prairing que tu m'as choisi o.O !!!

(l'histoire se déroulera toujours du POV Kai)

Comment avais-je fait pour me mettre dans cette situation ? Comment avais-je réussis mon coup cette fois-ci ? J'ai le don pour me retrouver face à des choix que je préfèrerais ne pas faire… et celui là m'effrayait, me déchirait… me tuait… Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas choisir… Je les aimais tous les deux. Tous les deux étaient dans mon cœur, faisaient vibrer mon âme… Si au moins mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques pour l'un deux… ce serait dur mais au moins le choix ne serait pas. Je les aime tous les deux et ils m'aiment aussi. Je vous en supplie, pitié, que quelqu'un me sorte de ce dilemme. Il me hante, me torture. Ils savent tous les deux ce qui en est mais ne m'ont rien demandé. C'est à moi de décider. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas les faire souffrir. Que moi je souffre m'importe peu, mais pas eux. Que puis-je faire ? Que dois-je dire ? Pourquoi mon cœur m'a-t-il trahi ? Je ne peux choisir entre eux. J'aime leurs yeux, leur lèvres, leur cheveux, leurs corps… J'aime tout chez eux, avec la même intensité. Je dois y arriver… Non je ne pourrais pas… jamais.

La répète se termine. La journée a été longue. Nous avions tous du mal à nous concentrer. Aoi se plantait d'accords, Ruki chantait sans entrain et moi je perdais le rythme. Heureusement que Reita et Uruha étaient là pour remonter le niveau ! Je rangeais mes affaires, languissant de me retrouver enfin dans mon appart, seul, pour réfléchir… et pour en arriver toujours à la même conclusion : je ne peux pas. Mes affaires rangées, je vérifiais pour la troisième fois que je n'avais rien oublié. Je pris mon sac, me retournais… et me figeais. Ils étaient là… tous les deux, un de chaque côtés de la porte, à m'observer. Aoi, bras croisés, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur. Ruki, mains dans les poches, adossé lui aussi au mur. Ils ne disaient rien, leurs yeux parlant pour eux. Aucune accusation, aucun jugement, juste une question, le désir de savoir, l'appréhension de la réponse. Je sentais les larmes monter.

**Kai (tremblant) :** -Je… je…

Je craquais et tombais à genoux, la tête dans les mains, pleurant, les larmes dévalant mes joues. Ils se précipitèrent vers moi. Aoi posa sa main sur mon dos, Ruki, sur mon épaule. Leur chaleur, leur présence m'étaient nécessaires… Ils me réconfortaient…

**Kai (hoquetant) :** -Je peux pas… Je suis désolé… C'est trop dur…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Une douleur m'enserra le cœur, une nouvelle crise menaçant.

**Aoi :** -Kai… Je t'en pris calme-toi… On va aller chez moi, on sera plus tranquille pour parler.

Je relevais la tête et les regardais alternativement. Ruki m'adressa un léger sourire en signe de consentement. Je réussis tant bien que mal à me calmer, me releva et récupéra mon sac. Je pris place à l'arrière. Ruki s'assit à côté de moi, prenant ma main pour me réconforter, Aoi me lançant des regards inquiets dans le rétroviseur. Qu'allais-je dire ? Qu'allais-je faire ?

Arrivé à l'appartement d'Aoi, on s'installa sur le canapé. J'avais peur.

**Aoi (après un regard à Ruki) :** -Ecoute Kai… tu sais… avec Ruki on en a longtemps discuté. On ne veut pas que tu souffres et on respectera ta décision… Quelle qu'elle soit…

**Ruki :** -Oui… la seule chose que l'on veut c'est que tu sois heureux.

Ce qu'ils me disaient me réchauffer le cœur mais ne rendait mon choix que plus difficile.

**Kai (baissant la tête) :** -Vous… vous êtes adorables… et c'est pour ça que je vous aime… tous les deux… mais je ne peux pas choisir. Je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir mais je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas. Mon cœur vous appartient… à tous les deux…

Je prenais ma tête entre mes mains, attendant leur réaction.

**Ruki :** -Alors il ne reste qu'une solution… Tu nous gardes tous les deux.

Je relevais la tête, les yeux écarquillés, les regardant tour à tour, cherchant un quelconque signe de plaisanterie. Ils me souriaient tous les deux.

**Aoi (rigolant un peu) :** -Fais pas c'te tête Yukkun ! On en avait longtemps parlé avec Ru-chan. Notre amour pour toi nous rapproche et à la base on s'apprécie.

**Kai :** -Mais… mais…

**Aoi :** -Chhhhh…

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres puis déposa un léger baiser à leur commissure tandis que Ruki m'embrassais dans le cou.

Je n'avais pas pu choisir… Je n'avais pas eu à choisir…

Aoi fit glisser ses lèvres dans mon cou, Ruki les remonta jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il mordilla légèrement, jouant avec mon lobe… Je fermais les yeux…

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, à mes côtés…

On se leva et on se dirigea vers la chambre d'Aoi. Il était derrière moi, ses mains sur mes hanches, s'appliquant à son tour à titiller mon oreille tandis que Ruki, devant, avait relevé mon t-shirt et jouait avec mes deux boutons de chairs durcis par le plaisir. Je sentais le désir monter, mes vêtements me gênaient. Ruki ôta mon t-shirt tandis qu'Aoi fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à ma ceinture qu'il défit avant de glisser sa main dans mon pantalon et de le caresser. J'agrippais Ruki, l'attirant à moi un peu plus, ôtant son t-shirt, l'embrassant tandis qu'il me caressait le torse. Les gémissements de plaisir que me procuraient leurs caresses mourraient entre ses lèvres. Haletant, je fis descendre mes mains et défis son pantalon avant de me tourner vers Aoi. Sa main sur mon sexe fut remplacée par celle de Ruki qui se frottait à moi en gémissant. Aoi prit mes lèvres tandis que je dégrafais son pantalon puis remontais vers ses tétons que je m'appliquais à sucer, à mordiller. Il bascula la tête en arrière et laissa s'échapper un râle de plaisir. Il fit descendre mon pantalon tandis que je faisais de même avec le sien puis avec celui de Ruki. Aoi nous poussa vers le lit, s'allongea, m'attirant à lui tandis que j'attirais Ruki.***** Aoi s'allongea contre moi, dans mon dos, pendant que je me collais à celui de Ruki. Aoi caressa l'intérieur de mes cuisses avant de venir enrouler ses doigts autour de mon sexe, commençant un lent va et vient, déclenchant des frissons de plaisir dans tout mon corps. De mon côté, j'embrassais les épaules de Ruki, caressant son torse avant de descendre sur son membre en érection. Aoi se frottait contre moi, gémissant au creux de mon oreille, Ruki agrippait ma cuisse, s'arc-boutant contre moi. Je tournais la tête vers Aoi, quémandant un baiser qu'il m'accorda avec fougue malgré nos respirations saccadées, avant d'en déposer un dans le cou de Ruki. J'avais chaud, je suffoquais. Je voulais Aoi et à la manière lascive dont Ruki se collait contre moi, je devinais aisément que lui me voulais. J'enroulais ma jambe avec la sienne, l'attrapant par les hanches, Aoi faisant de même avec moi. Aoi me prit tandis que je m'insinuais en Ruki, le tout dans une synchronisation parfaite. Cette double pénétration déclencha en moi un plaisir insoupçonné et je ne pus retenir un cri. Ma main revint sur le sexe de Ruki et je commençais un va et vient au rythme de mes coups de reins. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. Le plaisir était tellement intense, tellement brûlant que chacune de mes respirations m'enflammaient, se terminant en un râle rauque et profond. Aoi me mordit l'épaule et accéléra le rythme, m'obligeant à faire de même avec Ruki qui agrippa un peu plus ma cuisse et tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Les coups de reins d'Aoi étaient maintenant saccadés, plus violents, plus profonds, intimant aux miens ce même rythme. Je sentais l'orgasme venir. Aoi donna un dernier coup de rein encore plus violent et se vida en moi. Me cambrant sous l'orgasme, je pénétrais Ruki encore plus profondément, déversant ma semence en lui tandis que lui jouissait dans ma main. Nous nous effondrions, le corps en sueur et tremblant de l'orgasme délicieux que nous venions de partager.

Jamais je n'avais imaginé l'amour à trois… C'était merveilleux… Je tournais la tête vers Aoi, passant ma main dans ses cheveux je l'embrassais passionnément et fis passer sa main autour de ma taille puis me retournais vers Ruki, qui était maintenant face à moi. Je l'embrassais à son tour et passais mon bras autour de sa taille. Il vint se caler contre mon torse. Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis, le cœur léger, après les avoir aimé, eux, les deux hommes de mon cœur, les deux hommes de ma vie…

_OWARI_

***** Effet domino XDDD !! dsl ça casse tout -///-''''''''''


End file.
